White Wyrmling
White Dragons (also known as Ice Dragons or Glacial Wyrms) are the weakest and the most feral of the classic chromatic dragons, but they are by no means stupid or harmless. In battle, they can expel a cone of cold. White Dragons are physically the smallest of chromatic dragons, even smaller than blacks. They appear in shades from white to grey and ice-blue, and in arctic environments, this appearance serves as good camouflage. White Dragons prefer glittery treasure such as diamonds or light gems, but platinum, silver, and anything reflective or polished works of art are also popular. They do not often contemplate what to eat, simply choosing the most convenient prey, and will often freeze it after the kill by burying it in snow or ice for days. White Dragons usually lay about eight or ten eggs in a clutch. A White Dragon egg is incubated for fourteen months. The first three and a half months are within the mother's body. On average, between a quarter and a third survive to hatching. White Dragon eggs must be buried in snow or encased in ice while incubating. The parents do not bother to tend or protect the eggs in any way, although they will usually lay them near their lairs. A newhatched White Wyrmling has scales as clear as ice, which become white as the dragon matures. They are expected to survive on their own from the moment they hatch, although some White Dragon parents will permit their young to live in their lair until they reach adulthood. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 30 Abilities Fledgling Ice Shards Special Attack: Range 5 Attack 2 When a White Wyrmling attacks with its Fledgling Ice Shards Special Attack, it may attack 1 additional time. It cannot attack the same figure more than once this turn. Wyrmling Bonding: After revealing an order marker on a White Wyrmling Army Card, before taking that White Wyrmling's turn, you may take a turn with one other Wyrmling you control. Flying: When counting spaces for the White Wyrmling's movement, ignore elevations. The White Wyrmling may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When the White Wyrmling starts to fly, if it is engaged it will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy Wyrmlings: Wyrmling Bonding As a Wyrmling, a White Wyrmling may benefit from the WYRMLING BONDING power of the following units: *Black Wyrmling *Blue Wyrmling *Red Wyrmling *White Wyrmling Behind the Game The Wyrmling Bonding power is easy to confuse, leaving some players to think that it allows for Chain Bonding - that a player can take a turn with each and every Wyrmling they control. However this is not the case: The only Wyrmling that can Bond is the one on which the Order Marker has been revealed. This Wymling is the Bonder, the Wyrmling which the Bonder activates - the Bondee - has not had an Order Marker revealed, and therefore cannot use its Bonding power that turn. Fledgling Ice Shards Special Attack: Engagement Requirements Q: Can a White Wyrmling use Fledgling Ice Shards Special Attack if it is engaged? A: Because this is a Special Attack, a White Wyrmling must first attack a figure with which it is engaged. If the first attack destroys the engaged figure, the White Wyrmling may then target a different figure. If the first attack does not destroy the engaged figure, the White Wyrmling may only target another engaged figure (if possible) for the second attack, or must forfeit the rest of the attack. from The Book of Nilfheim Category:Common Hero Category:Dragon Category:Jandar Category:Warriors of Eberron